Episode 856
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "The Forbidden Secret - Katakuri's Merienda" is the 856th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After burying Luffy under a mountain of mochi, Katakuri believes he won and calls his chefs, who bring snacks for him to feast on. Katakuri makes a shrine where he can eat in private. Luffy breaks out of the mochi he was buried under and shattered the shrine, exposing Katakuri's face. Katakuri then executes the chefs before resuming his attempts to kill Luffy. After managing to land a hit on Katakuri, Luffy says that he figures out how to beat him and activates Gear Fourth. Long Summary With Luffy buried under the massive pile of mochi, Katakuri calls out to his chefs to bring in the sweets for his merienda. The chefs come out and proudly display the large donuts they made from rare ingredients, although the tea had become cold while Katakuri had been fighting. However, Katakuri accepts iced tea, relieving them. Katakuri then constructs a house out of mochi to eat his snacks in private, and the chefs are impressed at what they think is Katakuri trying to take the time to concentrate. Katakuri enters the house, warning the chefs to not let anyone in, and the chefs notice in shock that Luffy's arm is no longer sticking out of the bottom of the mochi pile. They watch as the pile starts to shake, and an obese Luffy eventually emerges from it after having eaten his way out. He looks around for Katakuri, and the chefs say that he has departed, but Luffy smells donuts from inside the mochi house. To the chef's surprise, he runs away from the house, but they quickly become horrified when he runs back, having burned all of his excess calories, and destroys a large section of the house with a single punch. On Cacao Island, the wedding cake's creation is going steady with no issue, and Sanji believes that they will finish it in time. Pudding works hard to focus on her task without getting distracted by Sanji, and is tested when she gets jealous by him complimenting Chiffon. Meanwhile, Charlotte Oven draws closer to Cacao Island, intending to check on the wedding cake's development. Back in the Mirro-World, Luffy and the chefs discover Katakuri lying on his back and singing as he blissfully eats donuts with his large mouth. When Katakuri spots Luffy above him, he immediately becomes enraged, and his chefs run away in fear. Katakuri approaches them in great fury, and impales one of them with Mogura. The other chefs try to plead with Katakuri, promising not to tell anyone, but Katakuri ends up misinterpreting one statement as an insult against his mouth, causing him to make his arms square-shaped and hit the chefs into the wall with devastating power. He then turns his attention toward Luffy, and overwhelms him with his superior Busoshoku Haki as he pummels him into the ground. However, as Luffy gets up, he manages to use his Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge Katakuri's punch and kick him in the jaw, much to his surprise. He then succeeds in dodging further attacks, and starts figuring out how Katakuri's power works as he activates Gear Fourth. The enraged Katakuri creates tendrils of mochi out of the ground and assaults Luffy with them, but Luffy manages to avoid them and Katakuri is unable to keep up with him as he is hit by Luffy's Kong Gun and gets sent flying. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The chefs that bring Katakuri's snacks explain about the ingredients they used. **Before Luffy breaks out of the mochi he was buried in, one of the chefs notices that Luffy's hand is not seen. **Sanji tasting the test cake Chiffon made. **Oven approaching Cacao Island on his ship is shown. **As the chefs are fleeing after seeing Katakuri's face, they feel a murderous aura coming from him. **Before Luffy lands his first hit on Katakuri, the latter deals some blows to him. **Before activating Gear Fourth, Luffy dodges more attacks. **Before hitting Katakuri with Kong Gun, Luffy evades his mochi attacks. *In the manga, Katakuri expresses his opinion of doughnuts out loud. In the anime, he expresses his opinion in thought while eating doughnuts. *In the manga, the first chef that Katakuri stabbed was struck from behind. In the anime, the chef is stabbed from the front instead. *When Luffy was blowing on his hands after clashing his fists with Katakuri, Luffy was standing in the manga. In the anime, Luffy is lying on the floor instead. *This is the first episode to use the opening Super Powers. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 856